Dance, Dance
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Dancetale AU - Pacifist Route (with Chara tagging along for the ride) ((I'm serious)) Basically just Frisk going through a Dancetale AU in Pacifist like the Pacifrisk they are. That's literally just it. / Rated K for swearing


(Pacifist Dancetale AU- with a nice Chara)

Frisk never found any of it strange. Not the magic, not the dancing, and definitely not the voice in their head. (That was all sarcasm, by the way.)

Chara chattered away in their shared head excitedly. _"See?! I told you it'd be fine. All you had to do was follow my instructions!"_

Frisk would have glared at Chara if they could see the voice. Of course, voices are sounds, not visuals. "Shut up," they hissed at Chara under their breath.

Chara giggled, but obliged.

Frisk looked up, following the goat-woman that led them along. Chara had been right though… The white "friendliness bullets" were actually deadly and hurt terribly, but Chara helped them, and that was fine.

.

Frisk stopped, back straight.

"Chin up, my child."

Frisk did that, mentally reminding themselves about the importance of it.

Toriel, as the goat-woman had introduced herself, paced gracefully in circles around Frisk, the long purple skirt of her gown swishing with her steps, criticising her posture. Frisk fixed whatever they had been told to.

 _"No!"_ Chara complained as they had the entire time. _"You're supposed to follow the music, do what the music tells you to do, not restrict yourself to this!"_

Frisk had the image that if Chara could be seen, the ghost would be gesturing wildly at their (almost successful) attempt at a pirouette.

"Its fun," they whispered out loud to Chara (who scoffed), but Toriel heard, and a wide grin graced her face.

"That's wonderful, my child!"

Frisk's normally blank face gained a big smile.

.

"If you leave…" Toriel whispered. "Don't come back. I can't- I can't bear to lose another child again."

Frisk blinked back tears, but nodded into her fur. Their tutu was crushed slightly as they escaped the embrace, and their ballet shoes were slightly worn from all the dancing they had had to do to avoid Toriel's attacks.

It hurt, having to leave the first person to ever care for them, but they heard about the history between monsters and humans.

The monsters only deserved to escape the prison they'd been forced to live in, and what better than Frisk offering up their soul so that the monsters could escape? It would only be right for Frisk, as a human, to apologise for their race's sins.

.

"human."

Frisk froze. Chara cursed (mentally).

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

 _"Fuck."_

"turn around and shake my hand."

 _"Do it!"_ Chara screeched mentally. Frisk winced, but followed.

A whoopee cushion squealed.

The skeleton in front of them grinned, Chara laughed and Frisk stared blankly at the hand that held the cushion.

.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Chara screeched.

 _"Dancing with Papyrus!"_ Frisk exclaimed mentally. _"Obviously."_

 _"That's not how this all works! Stop dancing like its stupid ballet! Stop restricting yourself!"_

 _"But that's how I want it to work. Besides, I like dancing this way,"_ Frisk thought back as they executed an Enrosque. Papyrus grinned at them and they grinned back, before being swept into another complicated manoeuvre. _"See? Papyrus seems to like it too."_

 _"You're hopeless,"_ Chara sighed.

 _"But you love me,"_ Frisk quipped back cheerfully.

 _"And most of the times, I wonder why…"_

The two (three?) SOULs thrummed in sync contentedly and a bond formed.

.

MK was adorable. Too adorable. So much that even Chara didn't want to engage in a dance-off with them (and Chara did try to engage every one possible, trying to prove that they were the best).

 _"Found your weak spot!"_ Frisk giggled as Chara took over to interact with MK.

 _"Shut up."_

.

Mad Dummy wasn't one for much dancing.

"No shit, genius," Chara growled (out loud) at the Narrator, dodging another barrage of attacks. "What the fucking hell is this guy's problem? I'm fucking sorry for dancing with your cousin! I'm fucking sorry for trying to dance with you! I'm sorry that I wanted Frisk to wake up to a little deja vu, let them feel at home with Toriel again!"

The Narrator ignored Chara, and Mad Dummy didn't respond beyond the usual monologue, and another volley of attacks started. Chara cursed and improvised an old routine to dodge.

 _"CHARA!"_ Frisk screamed, waking up mid-step, causing Chara's control to slip and be hit by an attack. _"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"_

 _"Shut up, Frisky, and let me finish this dance battle thing."_

.

Napstablook was really really cool, even if they had just a little bit of a self-esteem issue.

The two swished their bodies to the beat, then lay down and watched as the world turned to a galaxy together.

 _"Booooooooring,"_ Chara had told Frisk when dancing, and did it again when lying on the ground.

Frisk grinned, not a care in the world.

.

Undyne was scary. Very very scary. She flipped backwards into a Macaco em pe. The spear attacks were oncoming. Frisk hesitated and blinked, then let Chara take over.

Chara took in the sensation of being animate again, and grinned, then leapt into a familiar routine; one that they used to do when alive and not dancing with the royal family. They landed on their hands expertly after their backflip and returned standing upright.

Undyne nodded approvingly. "Good job punk."

Chara grinned back.

 _"Where the heck did you learn how to do that?"_ Frisk gushed.

Chara shrugged. _"This is why I keep telling you to follow what the music demands. Its called modern dance. And unlike stupid ballet, there aren't so many stupid restrictions. You're in control of what you want to dance."_

Undyne's SOUL thrummed in approval, and Chara-Frisk's SOUL danced in the beat with Undyne's, resonating together.

(Later, their enthusiastic dancing lead to Undyne forgetting to watch the stove, and the rest of the fish monster's house burning down. Undyne headed off to Sans's and Papyrus's home in Snowdin.)

.

Alphys's dance was something really unexpected. Hip hop. It was something both Chara and Frisk could see Undyne doing, but Alphys? Not really. Though, they could see her dancing tap with all her nervous foot-tapping.

 _"Chara!"_ Frisk chided. _"Be nice! Stop insulting the poor scientist!"_

 _"What? Its not like she can hear me!"_ Chara muttered, but stopped cursing Alphys mentally.

.

Mettaton… Well, let's just put it that Frisk let Chara curse at the robot as much as they wanted.

.

Frisk's ballet shoes tapped the ground frantically (mostly at the wrong places) as Chara tried their best to avoid the oncoming attacks from Miss Muffet. They definitely had a new found respect for tap dancers.

The spider-woman's feet danced in a Paddle and Roll.

 _"Chara! What did I tell you about dance battles without- What is the meaning of this dance?! Why is it so… Just… Let me take over. I think I can do this."_

Surprisingly, Frisk did. Chara and Miss Muffet were both quite impressed.

 _"No worries Chara, I didn't forget about the conversation about dance battles I was going to give you. We're gonna have a nice long talk about it. Nice and long."_

.

Mettaton as Mettaton was irritating enough, but when he turned into EX form… Things got a little more different.

Frisk did a Straight Leg Scorpion seconds after Mettaton EX, and Chara took over and leapt into a Barrel Turn to avoid the next wave of attacks. The landing was slightly sloppy due to Chara's lack of practice in a real body, and they cursed mentally as Frisk winced at the slight pain when an attack nicked them.

.

Chara and Frisk followed Asgore to the Barrier Room tentatively.

Then when given the option, they went back. It only felt right to give everyone their last goodbyes first.

However, they were on the walkway in between MTT Resort and the Core Entrance when their phone rang in Undyne's tone. They picked it up.

"Hey punk!" Undyne shouted into the phone. Frisk held the phone a greater distance away from them.

"Yes Undyne?"

They listened to Undyne's attempts to quietly tell Papyrus to shut up.

"HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me!" Undyne continued, before hesitating. "Uh… please?"

Frisk agreed happily. Chara sighed. _"Do I not get a say in this?"_

"Great! I'm at Snowdin, outside Papyrus's. See ya, punk!"

.

So they collected Undyne's letter (and just to see what would happen, threw it away - Undyne called them back to get a new letter), delivered it to Alphys, and got mistakenly invited on a date with Alphys. The date itself included dancing (naturally) to K-Pop songs. Frisk didn't want to know how Alphys got them, but seeing how she was obsessed over anime already..

Yeah, it seemed normal enough.

.

True Lab was downright creepy.

Also, they couldn't dance with the Amalgamates - who were too (uh…) blended together to have a definite dance form.

And the phone call they got on the way out was even creepier.

.

They gave everyone their last goodbyes, then headed to Asgore.

.

Frisk, despite Chara's pushing, didn't dance with Asgore. They simply bowed, then stood there, waiting for their demise, when a familiar fireball knocked Asgore away.

"What a miserable creature, torturing an innocent youth…"

Frisk's eyes lit up, and Chara mentally yelled the same thing that Frisk said out loud. "MOM!"

Toriel kneeled down, and embraced them, Frisk and Chara - their consciousness combined - wrapped their tiny arms around the goat monster, and smiled.

Alphys and Undyne burst in together.

"NO FIGHtING!" Undyne yelled, waving her spear around.

"Undyne… why are there two Asgores?" Alphys asked her girlfriend.

Before Undyne could answer, Papyrus burst in, Sans at his heels.

"NO ONE FIGHT ANYONE, OR I'LL GET UNDYNE TO SUPLEX YOU!" Papyrus shouted.

"what he said," Sans nodded. "well… maybe not undyne, but you're gonna have a bad time if you do."

Everyone grinned and chatted, until a certain talking flower was brought up.

.

"LET'S JUST SAY…. A LITTLE FLOWER TOLD ME," Papyrus said with immense pride in his tone.

"A little… flower?!" Alphys yelped, then screamed as everyone except for Chara-Frisk was grabbed by vines.

.

 _"We can't save! Why didn't we save during the journey?! WhY?!"_ Chara screeched mentally, avoiding their brother's attacks using Frisk's body, waltzing to the tune.

 _"But maybe…"_ Frisk thought back. _"With what little power we have, we can save someone else."_

Together, they reached out, and felt for Toriel's soul, pulling it out along with Asgore's.

 _"Now how do we do this…"_ Chara wondered.

"Mom," Frisk whispered, dancing with the older goat monster. "Do you remember? I prefer butterscotch over cinnamon."

A vague flash of recognition flashed over Toriel's face, but vanished just as quickly.

"I'm sorry child, but this is for your own good," she told them, and their heart broke.

They danced their way past the attacks, and switched partners to Asgore.

"I don't want to fight," Frisk told him. "Please… But could I have a cup of tea before you kill me?"

Something resonated inside Asgore's soul, but he just looked away as Chara took over to continue dancing the waltz.

"Forgive me for this, but it is my duty."

Their partner switched back to Toriel and its Chara's turn to try.

"Mom…" Chara started, hopelessly, floundering. "I really don't want to fight you, so please… come back…"

Back to Asgore.

"Dad… We're going to save everyone."

A look of remembrance flashed past both of their faces.

Toriel gasped and wrapped Frisk and Chara into a hug. "I'm so sorry, my child. Your fate is up to you and you only."

Asgore looked on from behind, and smiled.

They disappeared.

Chara grinned mentally. _"Who's next?"_

.

It struck Frisk, standing in front of Lost Souls Sans and Papyrus, that they had never seen Sans dance. They spun in the salsa with Papyrus, but Sans just stood at a side.

"just give up. i did," Sans told them.

Chara growled at the idea of giving up. Frisk's SOUL resonated in sympathy and understanding.

 _"No!"_ Chara snapped at Frisk. _"Don't give up! Not now!"_

 _"I know…"_ Frisk whispered back, then told the skeleton brothers a bad pun. "Look, i love dancing a skele-ton, but can we do this a little slower?"

Sans grinned, and Papyrus groaned as their memories came flooding back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE SUCH A LAME PUN!" Papyrus complained.

"well, there's much you still have to learn about puns, but that wasn't that bad for a beginner," Sans told them.

.

"All I do is hurt people…" Alphys whispered.

"Hey!" Frisk told her. "You may have hurt people before, but that's in the past! You can do this! And we'll all be right there next to you, supporting you!"

.

"You are our real enemy," Undyne growled, and Chara did a better Barrel Turn with a better landing, before replying with a fake punch to her arm.

.

 _"There's still someone left,"_ Frisk told Chara. _"We both know who it is, but I think you should talk to him. You do know him better."_

 _"Fine,"_ Chara huffed childishly. "Asriel!"

.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Asriel muttered.

Frisk, taking pity on the young soulless monster, tugged him into a warm embrace.

"You know…' Asriel whispered. "Monsters are really strange. They don't know you, but I can feel it - with all their SOULs inside of me. They care for you very much. I'm sorry. But with all the SOULs inside of me right now… I'm going to break the barrier as an apology to everyone else."

A bright light flashed across their vision, and the magic that used to be the barrier disappeared.

"I can't maintain this form for much longer," Asriel told them.

"Then let's dance one last dance," Chara offered, holding a hand out to their brother.

Asriel looked at it, and placed his paw in their hand.

* * *

 **Word Count: 2371 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: No one responded; I got inspiration; have a DanceTale AU. :D okay. so. ...yeah. I don't own the idea of DanceTale, neither do I own Undertale. Yay. ~Summer)_


End file.
